Strength
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: My attempt at an Ed x Riza fic. :: CH 4 IS UP!
1. Prologue

**Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction**

Strength 

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I thought it might be interesting to try and get Edward and Riza together. For those of you wondering, Winry would end up with Al, and Roy…well, the title kind of gives that away.

xxxxx

Prologue: The Colonel's Last Stand

Roy was at his regular hangout, easing the stress of the day off his shoulders, one glass at a time. He was enjoying his date with solitude, until a familiar voice greeted him.

"Good evening, Colonel."

He looked up to see his second lieutenant, Havoc.

"I'm off duty, Havoc. It's just Mustang now. Drink?"

"Don't mind if I do."

The red haired officer sat down next to his commanding officer. Though they had been separated by rank, he'd always appreciated how little was between them, and all of Roy Mustang's "Scooby Gang" as they were sometimes called.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye just got back from the coast. The search for Full Metal is still underway."

Roy took in a deep sigh. "And I was having such a nice evening."

Havoc grinned. "Relax. Even after they find him, he'll probably have so much to answer for, he'll never get a moment free. You won't have to deal with him for a month, easily."

Roy raised his glass. "Well, I might as well enjoy myself while I still can."

Havoc raised his glass. "I'll drink to that."

They slugged down their drinks, and resumed a comfortable silence.

"So, how's luck with the ladies going?" Roy offered, knowing his question would make him uncomfortable.

"Not so well," Havoc sighed. "Much the opposite of yourself, I would expect?"

Roy noted how calmly he changed the subject of the topic. "Nothing more than usual."

Havoc sighed, resting his head on his arm in genuine anxiety. "How do you do it, Mustang? Is it your looks? Is it your charm? Is it your wit?"

Roy grinned. "A little of all three of those. Oh, and stamina. Don't forget. Gotta have stamina." Roy noticed Havoc slouch in his grief, and decided to try and cheer his comrade up a bit. "You oughta ask out that Scieszka girl."

Havoc looked up. "The librarian? Do you think it'd be a good idea to have a relationship with someone I know on a professional level?"

Roy laughed. "All the snide comments about me and Lieutenant Hawkeye, and you're asking me something like that?"

Havoc flushed and sat up straight, looking away. "That's just jesting. I'm talking about for real."

Roy sighed, shaking his head. "Havoc…let me let you in on some personal advice, man to man, off the record. Rule number one: Don't sweat the small stuff."

Havoc nodded, his interest honestly piqued. "And rule umber two?"

Roy smiled. "Rule number two: It's all small stuff."

xxxxx

They lasted a few hours, before stumbling down the road. They lived relatively close together (They had to, since Havoc was Roy's personal chauffer), and walked arm in arm (Mostly for balance).

"I'd say we milked this night for all it was worth, eh, Roy?" Havoc said, now on personal terms in his less than fully conscious state.

"Amen to that, Jean."

"I'd like to thank you for all your helpful advice."

"Quite welcome."

"In fact, I'd like to return the favor. Just a minute."

Havoc left Roy leaning against a wall, before rushing into a spirits store, and walking out with a bottle of Piper Heidsieck.

"Really, Havoc, after all we've had?"

"No, no, Roy, save this. Save it for…a special occasion."

Roy held the champagne up to look at it closely, before dropping it in his coat pocket. "Well, thanks very much, Jean."

"My pleasure, Roy."

xxxxx

Mustang rubbed sleep from his good eye, as his head was loathing every second that gravity was still around. Stumbling into his office, he glanced at Lieutenant Hawkeye.

It had been somewhat awkward between them every since his accident. She had, quite unannounced, made herself his personal caretaker until he was well enough to return to his duties. At first, the brass had wanted to fire him outright, but due the distinct lack of manpower available, he was returned to his original post on strict probation.

He knew that there was something there between them, but as knowledgeable as he was in the ways of interaction with the opposite sex, Riza Hawkeye had still befuddled him. She never, never, behaved out of conduct. Even when she was off duty, she just couldn't loosen up. Roy wanted so badly to get closer to her, but he never knew how to breech her calm, cool exterior.

And, to make matters worse, it was raining.

"Nice to have you back," Roy muttered.

Hawkeye, her cheeks a noticeable shade of pink, just smiled.

"No luck in West City?"

Riza shook her head. "No sir."

Roy sighed. "So, how long can I convince you to stay this time? A day? Two?"

Riza sighed. "I leave tomorrow."

Roy sat down in his chair. "Why does the bureau have to send my First Lieutenant in search of Full Metal? Can't we delegate the job to another board?"

Riza blinked. "With all due respect, sir…Full Metal is your subordinate."

Roy closed his eye. "'Was,' you mean?"

Riza shook her head. "Edward is still alive, sir."

Roy flinched. "I uh…meant that he quit his post. Remember?"

Riza nodded. "Yes sir."

Roy sighed. He placed his hands in his pockets, realizing that the bottle of champagne from the night before was still in his coat. "Well, I can see there'll be no convincing you to get reassigned."

Riza shook her head. "If you'd like, I could fill out a petition-"

"No, that's fine," Roy said, turning his chair around to look outside at the rain. He sipped gingerly at his morning coffee. "You're right. Edward is my subordinate. It's my department's responsibility to look for him."

Riza saluted. "Sir."

Lieutenant Hawkeye left the building, leaving Roy to stare out the window.

Barely hours later, the attack came.

xxxxx

They were a revolutionist group from North City. Having been upset with the rule of the government, they had been planning their inquisition for months. Now, that the government was weakened by recent events now was the perfect time to strike. And unlike the Ishbalians, this group of people did not oppose the use of alchemy.

"You wanna run that by me again, Lieutenant Fuery?"

The black haired soldier straightened his shoulders. "Sir! A giant tree is growing out in Central Square!"

Roy Mustang massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fantastic…"

It was still raining and all the water was increasing the growth of the tree tenfold. Perched atop the tree like a bird was a North City alchemist, his hands pressed firmly against the bark of the tree.

"You can't stop me!" he declared, manic in tone and visage. "None of you can stop my eternal tree! It will consume your entire city!"

The roots of the tree were growing through rock as though it were clay, breaking up the city's foundations like a sandcastle. Houses, markets, business centers, nothing could stand up to the huge growth of vegetation.

At the one end of the tree that hadn't grown as far was Alex Louis Armstrong, pounding rock after rock into the huge tree. It was dealing damage sure enough, but everything that was destroyed was immediately replaced by more vegetation.

Roy Mustang walked outside, rain immediately drenching him. He frowned, staring up at the tree, glaring at the raving alchemist sitting atop in delight. Every time one of the military would open fire, a branch would rise to protect him. Nothing could penetrate the deafening foliage.

"Colonel!" Major Armstrong cried. "What are you doing out here? Can't you see it's raining?"

Roy smirked. "Yes indeed, Major. And frankly…I'm tired of being considered useless in the rain."

Armstrong scratched his gigantic head in confusion. "Sir?"

Roy said nothing as he approached the raving alchemist in the tree before him, as it expanded outward.

"What are you trying to do?" The alchemist roared. "Play hero? Oh, you Nationally Certified Alchemists are so predictable!"

The alchemist's laughter was cut short as a champagne cork hit him square between the eyes.

"YOW!" he hollered, clutching his face. Instantly, the growth of vegetation stopped. "What do you think you're doing!"

Roy just smiled, holding up the misting bottle of Piper Heidsieck.

"Cheers…"

The Colonel slugged a mouthful, before hurdling the bottle towards the tree, splattering its contents with a satisfying shatter against the bark.

Slipping on a dry glove underneath his coat, Roy snapped his fingers. At the same time, he spat out the mouthful of champagne he had in his mouth at the tree, igniting the foliage in a blaze of fire.

"Gah!" The alchemist roared. "My beautiful tree!"

Only a portion of the tree was burning, though it was doing so on raw alcohol, despite the rain. But Roy just smiled, unconcerned, as he saw his second lieutenant pull up in a pickup truck, carrying several large barrels.

"Right on time, Havoc," Roy nodded. "Did you get the items I requested."

"Sir," Havoc saluted. "But why…?"

"Armstrong!" Roy hollered at the behemoth, not giving Havoc a word in edgewise. "Were you ever any good at the hammer throw back at the academy?"

Alex Louis took one look at the barrels in the truck. He noticed their labels: Military Grade Alcohol.

The big man's face flashed into a smile. "It would be my pleasure to give you a beauteous demonstration, Colonel!"

With that, the major began hurdling barrels of alcohol at the tree, each one bashing open, drenching the already soaking bark in one hundred proof alcohol, allowing the fire to spread.

Roy squinted with his good eye, watching the tree burn in flames. The rain was diluting the alcohol too much. Not enough was catching. Knowing that they would not get a similar chance at this, Mustang approached the tree, and began snapping his still concealed fingers, igniting more and more portions of the tree into a raging blaze.

"No!" cried the tree-growing alchemist. "What do you think you're doing? My beautiful tree!"

The insurrection alchemist tried desperately to regrow what had been burned, but the char was difficult to grow through, and more and more of the tree was being eaten away.

"You!" the madman declared, his failure eminent. "You've destroyed it! My beautiful creation! You monster!"

The impish alchemist leapt to the ground, his hands burrowing into the earth. Instantly, vines erupted from the ground, wrapping around the Colonel's body, trapping him in place.

The Colonel struggled to get loose, but the tree had already wrapped around his arms and legs. With a thump, he fell over, and the vines began to squeeze.

"You monster! You monster! You monster!"

Roy fought for leverage, but he had not control, and the vines were coiling tighter and tighter and tighter.

"Colonel!" came the cries of his comrades. He could hear Armstrong's voice, Havoc's voice.

And Hawkeye.

But already, they were so far away. Like a quiet melody ringing in the darkness, his grasp of the world around him began to fade. In his mind's eye, he saw Riza, looking as dazzling as ever.

And smiling.

Always smiling…

xxxxx

An hour later, the plant alchemist was apprehended, as well as the dozens of North City soldiers hidden inside the tree. But by the time they cut Roy free of the killer vines, life had already left his body.

He was given a hero's funeral, buried not far from his friend, Maes Hughes.

Once again, friends gathered round and cried for their fallen companion. He had been their admired leader, beloved friend, and chief motivational figure in their lives for the past many years.

And Riza was there, her eyes normally serious were now full of tears, her attire reflecting the black loss in her heart. It had nearly killed her that time he almost died once upon a time after confronting Archer.

Now, she wasn't so sure it was a "nearly."

And it was still raining, though her tears needed no alibi.

"Idiot," she muttered. "Just had to prove yourself, didn't you?"

Havoc wandered next to her and offered an umbrella and a comforting arm on her shoulder. "So…what are you going to do now?"

Riza sniffed back her tears and stared forward.

"I'm going to do what he ordered me to do." She turned around and walked off. "I'm going to find Edward."

xxxxx

Deep within the heart of a ruined church over a forgotten city, an alchemy array formed on the ground. Dust and grime curled and flew as static shook the earth and the gate opened.

A blonde haired man dropped out, landing on his knees, attached to two fully formed legs. Two fully formed arms rested his weight on the ground, and his damp yellow locks hid everything but the smile on his face.

"I'm back…"

To Be Continued…

xxxxx

I'm sorry for having to kill off Roy Mustang. I like him as much as the next FMA fan, but as it was, he stood in the way of my creative ingenuity, or so I delude myself. Critiques, comments, and threats to main and murder will all be duly noted.

I'm out.


	2. Chapter One

**Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction**

**Strength **

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I don't own FMA, or any of its characters. Sure would like to, but you can't always get what you want. It's sort of the reason I'm writing this fan fic here.

xxxxx

Chapter One: Return to Life

Pinako Rockbell had seen few days as gorgeous as this one. The sun was shining brightly, the slight breeze countered the mild humidity perfectly, and there were just enough clouds to provide the occasional bit of shade.

She was sitting in a wooden rocking chair out on her porch, Den was sleeping quietly at her feet, and Alphonse had just returned from East City after a long fruitless search for his elusive brother. What had started out as a search had become more of a volunteer job, as the survivors of Ishbal, lead by Rosé, were making a home for themselves, returning to their peaceful way of life. Pinako chuckled as she remembered seeing Winry's reaction to Al's return - he had adopted his brother's red coat and ponytail, and looked almost exactly like him.

Wrath was now living out his young life peacefully in Rizenpool, first under his mother's diligent tutelage, and then under his surrogate father, Sig's, and always under Pinako's. Taken to a new level of humility with his once arch-enemy's own auto-mail arm and leg, Wrath spent his time doing chores with his father, refinishing the house, chopping wood, running errands, and generally building himself up into a reasonably well refined young man. Winry often cursed herself for seeing almost as much of Ed in the youth as Al.

Yes, it was indeed a beautiful day, thought Pinako, as he puffed her pipe when she saw a familiar face coming up over the horizon. Having seen that exact face thousands of times coming down that same road, Pinako just smiled, rocking back and forth in her chair as Den's ears twitched. It was only until the dog's head rose and he began barking that it had even occurred to Pinako that there was anything out of the ordinary.

"What it is, Den?" she pondered aloud, getting to her feet, her old bones complaining all the way. She followed the dog's line of site until she found the young man walking in the distance in their direction. "Yes, I know boy," Pinako muttered. "Edward's come by for a visit…"

There was a gentle clatter as Pinako's pipe hit the freshly lacquered floor. For an inestimable period of time, Pinako didn't move. It was only until Winry exited the house and onto the porch, shedding her top layer of work clothes as she wiped a band of sweat from her brow that the old bird dared inhale.

"Evening," Winry voiced, her mouth somewhat dry from the day's work. She had both gloves off before she noticed that Pinako hadn't responded. "Grandma?"

Winry turned to see that her Grandmother was still in good health and staring befuddled at something off in the distance. The auto-mail toting pooch at her feet was in an uproar, having not seen the stranger in so long.

Winry's eyes focused on the incoming blip on the horizon. She smiled, looking away. Minds have a way of playing tricks on you. Rubbing the sweat from her eyes, she sighed and looked again. Sighing again, she made a second attempt at cleaning out her eyes. No matter how many times she tried, her mind was set on convincing her that Edward Elric was in fact pacing his way towards them.

Watching her granddaughter running at full gallop towards the oncoming passerby, Pinako sat back down, retrieving her pipe for another satisfied puff.

Yes, today was a beautiful day indeed.

xxxxx

"EDWARD!"

Ed did not have to look up to see the blonde woman hurdling herself towards him at full speed. He would have, but the strength needed to do so had long since left him. Having dragged himself up from the lost underground city and all the way to Rizenpool on foot, Ed wasn't exactly sure how he was still standing.

He didn't have long to wonder, as at the first sign that Winry had reached him, he collapsed into her arms.

"Edward!" came her panting cry, as she clutched the boy she had let go of all those years ago. She stared long at hard at his face, his tired locks of shaggy blond hair. Tears welling up, she indulged in a long heaving sigh. Slinging his arm over her shoulder, she began to haul him back to her grandmother's house.

A million thoughts were going through her head as her body motored on the single solitary notion that he was home. That finally, at long last, Edward was home. And unless her eyes were deceiving her, he had found what he was looking for.

She had gained an intimate knowledge of the structure of his arms and legs years ago, having used his good limbs as mirror images of what to make, and having created numerous metal counterparts over the years. Seeing him whole once again sparked too many emotions to keep track of.

Not the least of these emotions was guilt.

Guilt that she had not held out longer. Two years ago, she would have kissed him outright at the sight of his return. One year ago, she most likely would have discarded all shame and pounced him.

But now…

But now, all she could do was glance hesitantly at the silver band on her third left finger and bite her lip warily.

Winry paused to hoist the man up better onto her back, before setting off towards home.

Al would be happy to see him.

xxxxx

"Passengers, we have reached our fifth stop on our round trip from Central," came a voice over the train intercom. "To those of you leaving us here, please be sure that you have all carry on items and…"

Riza tuned out the intercom voice as she proceeded unhindered off the train. After stepping on to the platform, she took a deep breath, wondering why she was here. The military had spent an entire year stationed in Rizenpool, only to divert their efforts searching elsewhere. The new fuehrer had reasoned that if Full Metal was hiding from the military, that he would have stayed away from Rizenpool until the military had cleared out. After two years, it would be reasonable to think that Edward might think it safe to return home.

Reasonable. Riza scoffed.

Shouldering her military issue canvas bag and her own personal duffel, she made her way to customs to clear herself with the local magistrate, before looking into the residents.

Half an hour later, Riza was on her way to Rockbell Auto-mail.

xxxxx

"How is he?" Wrath queried, impatiently.

Winry, twisting into knots on the inside, just clenched her fists. "For the last time, Wrath, we'll know in just a few minutes."

Wrath grabbed two fistfuls of hair. "That's what you said half an hour ago!"

Winry didn't respond. Wrath might have matured some during his stay here, but he was still such a child. Couldn't he understand that the wait was no less painful for her to endure?

_At least my fiancé gets to see him_; Winry sulked, matching her pace evenly with Wrath's. _They may be brothers, but I've technically known him longer! Al doesn't even remember the two years they spent on their own!_

At long last, the door opened to reveal Sig nodding his head. "He's awake. You can see him."

Winry and Wrath stormed in to see their long time missed companion.

Pinako stood back as the younger residents crowded around the young man. He had arrived sleep deprived and sickly malnourished. It wasn't anything that a bit of tender loving care couldn't repair, but he had obviously seen little of that wherever he had been for the past three years.

"Edward?" Winry's voice pitched.

Ed tore his gaze away from his brother – now fully restored as he was – and saw Winry. He offered a weak smile, taking her outstretched hand in his fully formed one.

"Winry…I…it's really you…" the young man heaved. "I…I never thought I'd get to see _any_ of you again…"

Ed silenced when he saw Wrath, biting his lip.

"…Wrath…"

Wrath looked up, trying to smile. "Um…hi…"

Ed looked at Al for an explanation.

"It's ok, Niisan," the young boy nodded. "He's ok now."

Ed stared hard at the young man, sullenly. The picture of innocence on Wrath's face had never fooled Ed in the past, and it still didn't sit well with him, knowing that, at any minute, that happy face could contort into that of a sick, twisted killer.

"Nice to see you," Ed muttered, insincerely, returning his gaze to Winry.

"God, Edward," Winry pleaded. "Where have you _been_?"

Ed laid his head back, taking in the facts and collecting his thoughts.

"It's a long story…"

xxxxx

"…And then I finally broke through…" Ed finished.

Winry, Al and Wrath were kneeling before him, entranced in the young man's telling of the other world from when he had emerged. The tragic adventures, the painful familiarity of faces bearing different identities, and the long hard road to regain that which he had lost by sacrificing that which he'd treasured most.

What he had given up, exactly, he refused to say.

"Most of what happened later is a blur," Edward voiced calmly. "Climbing out of the city, making my way back to Rizenpool…it was like my body was moving all on its own."

There was a still pause that held everyone in derelict silence, before the sound of knocking was heard quite unexpectedly at the door.

There was no movement, as no one wanted to leave the young man's side. Finally Pinako sat up, going out to the door, prying it open.

"Mrs. Rockbell?" came a familiar voice.

The occupants of Ed's room couldn't make out the voices they heard beyond that, but were soon greeted by the sight of Riza Hawkeye.

There was a long pause as Riza stood there, her eyes on the boy sitting in the bed. A moment later, a sullen chuckle broke the silence. Riza's eyes came flying open as her eyes suddenly registered just who she was looking at.

"Edward…"

The laughter was coming from said youngster, as his eyes clenched in deep seeded anguish. "Two days…"

Riza blinked. "Edward…you're back…"

Ed shook his head, not bothering to pay attention. "Two days out of the gate…and they already want me back…"

Riza's face turned from awe to annoyance. "Edward…do you think I'd come all the way up here…just because the military wants you back?"

Ed rolled over, refusing to make eye contact. "Whatever…"

Riza sighed, seeing that the young man wasn't going anywhere for the time being. Taking a moment to glance around, she saw some familiar faces. "Al…Winry…nice to see you again…oh, and congratulations, you two…"

Winry tensed up. She knew it was pointless to hide it, but for it to be revealed to him so soon.

"Oh…thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye…" Al said, innocently.

Winry almost cried right there, waiting to hear Ed's prying words for an explanation. When she heard silence, she knew that he must have already suspected it.

What she didn't realize is that Ed in no way expected it – he knew it outright. In fact, one might see he had orchestrated the entire thing.

xxxxx

Dinner that night was as awkward as it was silent. Pinako and Sig just ate quietly, while Al and Winry sat uncomfortably next to each other, knowing that any words exchanged would only worsen the silence. Ed sat across from the two, with Riza sitting at his left. His focus, however, was on the black hair, auto-mail wearing boy on his right.

Winry coughed. "So…Ed…everyone expect Mrs. Hawkeye has heard your story…why don't you tell her what happened to you over the past three years?"

Ed stared at his plate of food. "I'll…talk about it later…I don't…really want to have to relive it all again…"

Riza stared uncomfortably at him as he glared unquestionably at Wrath, who kept his gaze lowered to his plate.

_One way or another…_ Ed thought, remorselessly, _That brat always has something of mine…_

Al, in his innocence, had taken the better part of an hour to realize the reason behind his fiancé's discomfort. Feeling as if it were his place to explain, he sighed. "Look, Ed…she waited as long as she could…"

"Al!" Winry cried. "We have company…"

"It's alright, you two," Ed shrugged. "I'm not angry about it or anything. I'm happy for you – really, I am…"

Winry pouted her lip. "Then would you mind stop being so sullen? Everyone's so happy that you're back – why won't you at least smile?"

Ed gave her a weak sigh before shaking his head. "You know what they say about never being able to go home again. I came here because I had nowhere else to go. But now that I'm here, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Riza sipped her water glass quietly. "In all fairness, Edward, it's been three years. I think you've earned at least a few days to recuperate."

Al nodded his happy head. "Lieutenant Hawkeye is right, Niisan. Just settle down and take it easy. We've all had to make ends meet with you gone – it's no skin off our backs to let you stay for a while. After all…this is your home!"

Ed nodded, before throwing Wrath another murderous glance.

Winry and Al exchanged a glance, noting that they would have a have a long talk with Ed's behavior towards the homunculus.

Wrath, however, practically felt all of Edward's stares, and finally stood up. "I think…I should excuse myself…"

Sig gave his homunculus son a questioning glance, watching him clear his place setting. The big man threw Ed a disappointed look, before excusing himself as well.

Pinako puffed her pipe. "Edward…when are you going to get over that boy?"

Ed rested his head in his hands. "I don't _know_, okay? I know I'm not being very polite, but _this_ much bad blood doesn't just disappear, alright?"

Winry sighed. "Edward…nothing that boy did was…"

Ed threw Winry a glare. "…Was his fault? Stop fooling yourself, Winry. I can't believe you…as soon as he loses my _real_ arm, you go and give him my auto-mail one?"

Winry stood up. "That's not fair, Edward! He was as much Izumi's child as she'd ever have!"

Edward stood up, turning away. "If that's true…then you're looking a man who killed his own mother…and half brother…"

Both Winry and Alphonse let out a gasp as Edward walked away behind a closed door.

xxxxx

With two unexpected guests, sleeping arrangements were crowded. In the end, Winry offered to give up her and Al's room (Which had one time been Ed and Al's room) to Ed and Riza – she and Al would make due with sleeping bags in the living room.

"Just make sure to keep it quiet," Pinako said, arms crossed. "I don't care what kind of hustle and bustle you two get involved with, but I will not have any hanky panky going on this house."

Winry thanked whatever gods there were that Al was not present for this comment. "Yes, Grandma, I understand. We won't do anything."

The arrangement worked out, because Ed was already fast asleep in the bed he was given anyway – and seeing as how he was still under the weather, he got choice real estate in any case.

After spending the vast majority of the night getting caught up with Al and Winry – never once mentioning the Colonel – Riza made her way to her room, changing into a set of blue cotton pajamas and crawling into the bed on the other side of the room from Edward's.

For the longest time, she laid on her side, looking across the room at the young man she'd thought lost. It had been less than a week since the Colonel's death, and even less time since she had set off to find the runaway alchemist. It was almost too easy – all she had to do was report back to Central and…

…And Edward would be subjected to rigorous interrogations, not to mention a target for information on the Philosopher's Stone, possibly for the rest of his life.

Riza bit her lip. She had obeyed the Colonel's order. She had found Full Metal Alchemist. Had the Colonel specifically told her to report back to anyone other than him if she did find him?

No.

And seeing as how the Colonel was no longer…present, she was not truly obliged to report to anyone.

Sure, if it were ever found out that she had withheld information from the military, she would be disciplined – there was no doubt about that. Of course, it had taken the military two years to locate him in this place. Albeit, Edward _had_ just arrived, but Rizenpool had _not_ been under scrutiny in the two years – she should know, she was part of Edward's search party for the entire time period.

So, all she had to do was report that she had been unsuccessful in locating him – in other words, lie to her superior's face – and she and Edward would be safe.

And then what? She would leave Rizenpool and act like nothing happened. If she ever returned – ever – her superior's would suspect something. If she spent too much time – or too little time – "searching," they would suspect something. That would have to be it, then. There meeting would be their first in three years, and their last forever.

Riza frowned. The idea didn't sound very appealing. She didn't want to have to say goodbye forever to these people. She liked these people. She liked Al for his still childish innocence. She liked Winry for her love of life and dedication to her craft. She liked Edward for…

Riza shifted uncomfortably. Why the hell was she blushing?

She honestly didn't remember actually drifting off to sleep – but then who does? What she did remember is reliving Colonel Mustang's death over and over again in her dreams. Of life-draining tendrils that tore him apart piece-by-piece, that sucked his life away. His rigid determination, and the one time he had been beyond her reach. The one time his pure invincibility had been breached.

If she had known it to be the last time to share words with him, she would have shared so much more.

But now, all she saw was his face contort in shock, frustration, anger, and finally fear as he realized that life was being taken from him and he had no way of stopping it. She could see his face clearly looking at her in a plea for aid. Aid that she, as his self-proclaimed caretaker, could not provide.

Who the hell was she?

What did she possibly think she could do?

Just as soon as sleep was upon her, Riza had awaken, agleam in the moonlight backdrop of the silent room, beads of sweat lining her face. She caught her breath, glancing around the room, until she saw Ed, sitting upright in his bed, staring off to the side.

"Oh…Edward…" Riza whispered. "Sorry…did I wake you?"

Ed glanced over to her. "Yeah…you were kinda of tossing and turning a lot…"

Riza sighed as Ed paused.

"…And calling out the Colonel's name in your sleep wasn't helping either…"

This time, Riza was quite cognizant of the reasons behind her blush. She wondered which was worse, knowing or not knowing the reason? Regardless, a cold hand gripped her heart as Ed let out a still chuckle.

"How has he been getting along, by the way?" Ed queried. "I'd think the military would have gotten pretty shaken up after the homunculus ordeal."

Riza turned her gaze away. "…It's late, Edward. You should get some rest."

Ed blinked, a cold hard reality suddenly seeping in. "Um…Lieutenant Hawkeye…? What are you not telling me?"

Riza shook her head. "It's nothing Edward."

Ed frowned at the use of his full name. "Lieutenant…what happened to Colonel Mustang?"

Edward got no response but for tears.

"…Riza…what happened to Roy?"

Of all the reactions Ed had anticipated, the last one would have been to witness Riza Hawkeye, whom he has known throughout her career to be more firm and placid than a solid steel beam and to posses more mettle than most tanks could boast suddenly lose all nerve and rush over to him and bury herself in his embrace, crying a river of tears over his half dressed form.

Ed watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as Riza revealed what her frozen heart had contained come pouring out all at once. He clutched her as she shook and convulsed, damning her own incompetence, cursing Alchemy as a whole, and even cursing Ed himself for the plain simple truth that had silently been taking its toll on her:

Roy Mustang was dead.

"God damn it…" Ed breathed, Riza's hands squeezing his shoulders so tight, they were going numb. Sobbing and shaking in his arms, face buried in his chest, Riza poured her heart out, weeping for the one she lost that she had never seized her chance with.

"God damn it…" Ed breathed, as he heard that the man - who he had realized within the three-year span of his absence was one of his truest friends - was now dead. Letting his own silent tears come, Ed gripped the lost soul in his arms, trembling as another realization hit.

"God damn…" Ed breathed, as he realized that Riza, having just lost the man of her dreams, was now lost herself. And that he, having lost his chance at the only woman he had ever hoped for, was now just as lost.

As kindred spirits, two souls deprived by the deep empty space in their hearts, they shared a moment of incomprehensible banding, silently promising never to allow such hurt to damage their hearts a second time.

xxxxx

A/N: Yes, I'm ending off here. But as you can see, the two are on a way to a pretty concise relationship. Hopefully, the military won't get in the way, huh? Oh, and if you can't already guess what Ed traded for his limbs, then, well, I feel sorry for you, because you're going to have to wait until the next chapter before Ed reveals his secret (Though, it _really_ should be obvious in that last bit).

Dog's actually do forget people after a while, so it wouldn't be strange for Den to suddenly act defensive after three years.

Will write more later. Read and review!


	3. Chapter Two

**Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction**

**Strength**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: Well, I just watched the whole series again and came to a frightening realization: At the end of the series, Al comes back -- as a ten-year-old. A mere three years passes between the series and my fic, making Al thirteen – nowhere _near_ eligible material for Winry.

Whoops.

So, as an adjustment, make Al fifteen when he emerges at the end of the series, making him eighteen in this fic. This incidentally makes Ed nineteen. Hawkeye, I believe, was somewhere around twenty-four or twenty-five, so she's closer to thirty in this fic.

Let's hope Ed likes older women.

xxxxx

Chapter Two

It was cold the next morning, as Ed emerged from his room after scrounging up his light blue tee shirt and shorts from his previous visits, which fit to some extent. Riza was already in the kitchen, helping Winry and Pinako whip together something for breakfast.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, clenching his two good fists, Ed prodded the motionless sleeping bag clad Alphonse on the floor of the living room with his foot.

"Hey, wake up," he urged.

Al swatted the annoyance away. "Winry, let me sleep in…"

Ed fought back a groan. "I'm not Winry, Al. Get up!"

Ed poked Al hard in the side with his foot, causing him to jolt up, flailing his arms around, recklessly. "Wha? What was that for?"

Ed pouted. "It's almost noon. Sensei would have your head."

Al rubbed his eyes. "She's not my Sensei anymore, Niisan. And you slept in too!"

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "That's beside the point! Now get up before I transmute you into a suit of armor out of spite!"

Al groaned and crawled out of the sleeping bag. Winry's had already been neatly folded.

Ed yawned as he and Al sat down at the table, just in time for Pinako to place a tray of food in front of the boys.

"Eat up now, Ed," Pinako instructed. "I don't care if you felt like starving yourself across that gate, you'll be eating healthy as long as I have a say in it."

Ed muttered his unintelligible thanks, as Winry sat next to Al, kissing him on the forehead. "Good morning, honey. Sleep well?"

Al laughed. "Next to you, who wouldn't?"

Winry blushed, throwing Ed a troubled glance.

Ed didn't bother acknowledging the happy couple. He'd made his sacrifice. He wasn't going to linger on it.

Riza sat across from him. When Ed looked up at her, she quickly returned her focus to the plate in front of her. Ed smiled. It was understandable for her to be embarrassed, he supposed, after the exchange that had gone on last night.

With his brother and childhood friend preoccupied with each other, Ed was hard pressed for a bit of genuine companionship. He wasn't sure how he felt about Riza, but at the moment, anything would have been better than the alternative, as Ed glared hard at the black haired boy who meandered into the kitchen.

Biting back a whimper, Wrath sat at the table, quietly eating his breakfast.

"Wrath, would you mind bringing home some firewood today?" Pinako commented, unaware of any tension. "The big pile outside is all used up."

"Okay, Aunt Pinako," Wrath muttered, glad to be able to spend the day away from the accusatory stare of eldest Elric. Polishing off his breakfast, Wrath stepped outside to go to work.

"Ed," Winry piped, staring hard at the boy. "You go with him."

The door Wrath had used to exit flew open again and his head stuck into the door to yell in time with Edward.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," Winry squawked, holding an axe for him to use. "You two need to spend a little time together. Wrath is part of this family now, and that's not about to change. That's something you're just going to have to accept."

Ed gawked at the blonde. "Winry, you can't be serious! Do you really want me and that kid alone together with an _axe_?"

"I agree with Winry, Edward," he heard Riza say, looking up from her meal. "A little quality time would be good for you two. Lord knows, it would make the rest of us a little more at ease."

Ed gawked. "Lieutenant, not you too!"

Riza smiled, winking. "Yes, me too. And it's Riza, Edward. No need for formalities here."

Ed practically snarled. "Appreciate the comfort, but there's no way I'm spending the day with that-"

Winry shoved the long axe into his hands. "You are, and that's final!"

Ed sighed, dejectedly. "Alright, alright, fine! If you find my bloody _corpse_ out in the forest, bury me next to my mother."

Everyone looked at him worriedly as he marched out the door.

"Winry," Al asked, concerned. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Winry huffed, sitting down to eat. "Only one way for them to get along, Al."

Al winced. "But still…there's nothing to stop them from killing each other."

Winry sighed. "I know. But Wrath is a big kid now. He'll survive."

Riza nodded. "Ed will too. He's a lot stronger than anyone knows."

Winry threw Riza a mischievous glance. "Speaking of which…you spent the night in the same room with him. He didn't try anything, did he?"

Riza gaped. "Wh-what? No! Absolutely not! I'm surprised you would even think that!"

Winry smirked. "I didn't. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Al just sighed. "Oh, Winry…"

xxxxx

Annoyed and uncomfortable, the two sworn enemies marched in tandem towards the woods. Wrath carried a large skid for carrying the wood by two rope pulleys, which bumped and clacked against the rocky terrain.

"Um…Ed?" came a small voice.

Ed turned to see Wrath looking at him.

"Ed…I'm sorry," Wrath spoke. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm a monster, Ed, and nothing's going to change that. But these people…these people took me in. They treated me like family. The only reason I ever…sided with the other homunculi before was because they took me in as well. But I've learned since then that just because someone treats you kindly, it doesn't mean they mean it. But I still…I still…"

Ed sighed. "Save it. I don't trust you yet, but you've made your point. Let's just try to get through the day and we'll see how it goes."

Wrath nodded, neither satisfied nor content.

Ed stopped where he saw a line of trees that had been cut months before. Saplings were dense in the area with the additional space. One couldn't chop down large sections of the forest at a time, it had to be dispersed evenly, otherwise the forest would wither away. Instead, you have to chop down every third tree or so, so that the forest would replenish itself. And saplings had to be planted for every tree taken.

Equivalent exchange.

Finding a tall oak whose presence would not be too sorely missed, Ed began to chop.

"So, how's the auto-mail working out for you?"

Wrath smiled, holding up his right arm. "I can't transmute anymore, but Winry did add something to make it more useful."

Then, like a Swiss army knife, a hatchet like blade slid out the side of the auto-mail, replacing his hand on his wrist.

Ed whistled in appreciation. "If I ever had something like that, it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Wrath just smiled, sheepishly.

The tree finally fell, and Wrath made quick work of shortening the trunk into logs, filling the skid with firewood.

"About three more trees should do it," Wrath commented.

Ed wiped his brow. "It's been a while since I've been put to work like this. You think Winry would kill me if I used alchemy to break down the wood into chunks?"

Wrath grinned. "I won't tell if you won't."

Ed nodded and clapped his hands, sending a brief invisible surge of electricity coursing through his fingertips. His hands met wood, and the alchemic energy flowed from within the gate inside himself and coursed through the tree, splitting the wood cleanly into neat, even logs.

Wrath watched in awe. "Wow…it's been a while since I've seen it done."

Ed nodded. "I'm just glad I still know how to do it. Al still does alchemy, right? You must have seen him perform it."

Wrath nodded. "Yeah, but he's been busy in the new Ishbal encampment. The day before yesterday was the first I've seen of him in a while."

Ed nodded, loading up the skid with his newly made logs. "What else did Winry put in that arm of yours?"

Wrath smiled. He'd called it "his." "I'll show you…"

Ed gawked as a machete, a saw, a pick, and an adjustable wrench flipped out of the auto-mail arm, Swiss army knife style. On top of that, a hammer and a motorized ratchet and screwdriver were stored in the shin plate in his leg.

"Last year, there was this big storm that wrecked half the house," Wrath said. "Da…Sig and I did most of the repairs."

Ed nodded. "You've really been helping out while I've been gone haven't you?"

Wrath frowned, nodding. "Yeah. I have a large debt to repay. I have to devote my life to bettering the lives of these people for my name to be cleared."

Ed nodded. "Equivalent exchange, huh?"

Wrath frowned.

Clapping his hands for another transmutation, Ed felled another tree.

"You're alright, Wrath."

Wrath smiled. "I…what?"

Ed shrugged. "Shoot, if Winry trusts you enough to let you sleep under the same roof with _that_ much hardware _literally_ at your fingertips, then what do I have to be worried about?"

Wrath could only smile. "…Thanks!"

xxxxx

Winry peered off in the distance as Ed and Wrath returned home carrying their burden. She smiled as she saw that they were each pulling one of the two ropes. Before, Ed had let Wrath pull the sled by himself, but the fact that he was helping out with such a corny smile on his face was hard to mistake.

"Good call, Winry," Riza smiled, stepping up next to her, seeing what she saw.

Winry chuckled. "What'd I tell you? They'll get along eventually."

Riza sighed. "Winry…you've known Ed all your life. At Central, he never revealed much about himself. What's he really like?"

Winry smirked. "Interested?"

"What do you mean?" Riza stammered.

Winry smiled. "Oh, come on. With me and Al all set, he's free for the taking."

Riza blushed. "Wha…what are you implying?"

Winry could only laugh. "It sure doesn't take much to get under your skin, does it, Lieutenant?"

Riza scoffed. "Knock it off. And it's just Riza."

Winry nodded. "Okay, then Riza. Well, to be honest, both he and his brother have been secretive since their mother died. They've done almost nothing but study alchemy for five years, and when Al came back without any memory, he's studied alchemy ever since. I guess all that devotion turned them into such recluses…and after the incident with human transmutation…"

Riza patted Winry on the shoulder seeing her eyes clench. "It's enough to make anyone close up. I understand. The Colonel…Roy…was the same way. Years of study…followed by a life-changing incident…"

Winry pursed her lips. "What life changing incident was he involved in? Or is it too personal?"

Riza sighed. "I…I think that you're quite familiar with the incident. It scarred him enough almost perform human alchemy to get back the two lives he took."

Winry blanched. "Two… No…it can't be…"

Riza nodded, a forlorn expression on her face. "The death of your parents hit him harder than you might expect. He almost shot himself in the head afterwards."

Winry winced. "Why? Why can't I hate him for it? Why is it that every time I hear about it, it sounds like _he_ was the victim?"

Riza shook her head. "In a way, all soldiers are the victims in the military. We have no choice but to follow the orders we're given, no matter how inhumane they are."

Winry sighed. "I understand that now. I still haven't forgiven him, but I just…can't be angry at someone who didn't have a choice."

Riza nodded, forcing back a tear. "…You don't…have to worry about it… He's dead."

Winry gasped. "What? He…he's dead? Wh…what happened?"

Riza shook her head, eyes clenching. "There was an insurgence…North city…a rogue alchemist…he didn't…I couldn't…I…please excuse me!"

Winry watched as Riza suddenly take off down the path opposite Ed and Wrath. Still dumbfounded, Winry didn't know what to do. She didn't even notice the two boys finally arrive and deposit their day's work.

"All done!" Wrath announced, proudly.

"Hey…was that Riza that just ran off?" Ed queried, as he started to unload the skid.

Winry looked away from her departing figure. "Um…yeah, uh…she just told me about Ro…I mean, the Colonel…"

Ed winced. "Man. Guess I should go after her then, huh?"

Winry blinked. "Well, I mean, if she's that upset, then…"

Ed didn't wait for her to finish before taking off. "Wrath, can you finish unloading?"

Wrath nodded as he and Winry watched Ed run off after the other blonde.

xxxxx

Ed found Riza eventually. She was sitting by the riverside, much like his brother always used to do. It made him smile, the way these things worked out.

"Hey," he muttered, sitting down next to her.

Riza didn't reply. She was sitting up straight, but her eyes were clearly red.

"So…" Ed sighed, making small conversation. "What are your plans for me, now that the 'Full Metal Alchemist' is back in town? I guess the military's gonna want me back, huh?"

Riza still didn't reply.

"Alright then," Ed harrumphed. "What are _your_ plans, now that your superior's resting in his grave?"

Riza finally reacted, throwing Ed a dirty look. "You've never liked the Colonel, have you?"

Ed shook his head. "I never said that. He may have gotten on my nerves at times, but he understood where it counted. We both saw eye to eye in our understanding of matters pertaining to alchemy. I may not have realized it at first, but his protection may be the reason I'm still alive today."

Riza frowned, looking away. "At least one of us has grown up."

Ed shook his head. "You're allowed to feel bad when someone you care for dies. Hell, the first time it happened to me, I tried to perform human alchemy."

Riza sighed. "That's not exactly an option for me. If it was, I'm not so sure I wouldn't do it."

Ed nodded. "I understand that perfectly, Riza. The desire to bring someone back to life represents an inability to let that person go. It took an arm, a leg, and a body for me and Al to finally realize that, and even then, we had difficulties letting our mother go." Ed offered a comforting touch on her shoulder. "All you can do right now is bear with the grief and hope that those around you will help you through it. For what it's worth, I'm willing to offer a shoulder to cry on now and then."

For the first time since coming there, Riza really and truly smiled at him.

"Thank you…Edward…"

Ed gave one of his trademark smiles in return.

"Call me Ed."

xxxxx

Dinner that night was much less awkward. Ed was more talkative at least. Al and Winry were chuckling as Ed related some of the crazy stories from the other side of the gate.

"They also have these flying machines called 'airplanes,' and 'dirigibles,'" Ed recounted. "Airplanes use wings to attain lift, which is basically a concept that involves higher air pressure beneath the wings. Dirigibles, on the other hand, are like hot-air balloons with propellers and filled with hydrogen."

Winry was awestruck by the technology of the other world. Wrath just thought he was making things up. Al, on the other hand, had to be convinced to not attempt to see it for himself.

Sig and Pinako listened intently as Ed related his findings to the table.

"Ed seems to be getting along a bit better with that boy," Pinako muttered. She rarely called him by name. Just "that boy."

The big man just hummed in agreement.

"So, Riza," Winry commented, when Ed was finished regaling the people at the table. "When do you have to go back to Central? Not too soon, I hope."

Riza shook her head. "If I'm to make a convincing ploy, a few more days, maybe half a week should do it. The military will most likely send another man out here a year from now to retrace footsteps, so be ready for it. I'll try my best to _be _that person next year, but I very well could miss out."

Al smiled. "We _really_ appreciate your discretion, Lieutenant."

Riza shook her head. "Think nothing of it, Alphonse. I for one have no desire to put you through all that. And how many times must I insist on you all calling me Riza? I haven't been in uniform since yesterday."

Al smiled. "Right, right."

Ed threw her a meaningful look. "Are you sure we're really out of the woods, Riza? I mean, the military's not known for just letting its people go."

Riza smiled. "You just leave that to me, Ed. Since when did you ever worry about the military so much?"

Ed shrugged. "I'm just not comfortable with you sticking your neck out for my sake. You're placing yourself at risk by keeping quiet about me."

Riza nodded. "I fully understand that, Ed. And I'm perfectly willing to accept the consequences should things go wrong."

Ed smiled, weakly. "Well…thank you, then."

Riza smiled warmly back. "My pleasure."

xxxxx

That night, Riza awoke again to the same nightmares. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she sat up, placing a hand on her head. How long would these dreams plague her? She had done her job to the fullest extent possible. Roy…the Colonel went off on his own, and she had been powerless to stop him.

Not wishing to venture back into that land of retched memories, she glanced over at Edwards's bed.

It was empty.

Riza frowned. She wanted…needed to be with someone right now. Ed had promised to be a shoulder to cry on, and she needed one right then.

A cool breeze blew through the open window and Riza released a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

The window. It hadn't been open when she'd gone to sleep.

Riza leaned through the window and peered skyward, seeing a drainpipe that was just perfect for climbing. Playing on a hunch, Riza tugged her pajama top snugly to defend against the night chill, clambered out the window and began to scale the drainpipe. Had she been fully awake, it would have been easier, but she made it to the top, and sure enough, found Edward, lying there, staring at the stars.

He hadn't noticed her somehow. She'd made plenty of noise getting up there. He must be wrapped up in his thoughts to deeply that he hadn't heard. Regardless, Riza slowly approached him, swaying on the slanted rooftops, teeth chattering.

It was only until she was seated next to him and laying her head on his shoulder did he realize she was there.

"R…Riza?" Ed muttered, suddenly snapped out of his reverie.

"I…I'm sorry, Ed," Riza sighed. "I…had another nightmare."

Ed blinked, before nodding, slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Alright, Riza. It's alright."

She sighed, eyes shutting closed as she snuggled up against him. Both of her arms slowly encircled him, hugging him close to her, and Ed stiffened, suddenly becoming violently aware of the lithe frame he found clutching his body tightly.

"R…Riza…" Ed stammered, feeling his heart pounding faster.

She sighed, nuzzling his shoulder. "Can I…stay like this for a while? It's cold…"

Ed sat, unsure of himself, as the woman he had known as the most loyal and dangerous soldier in the military continued to snuggle against his warm body, clutching him possessively, like a child lost and alone.

He smiled. Even someone like her should be allowed to be weak when things seemed blackest. He himself had displayed his weakness on numerous occasions, several times in this woman's company. It was time to return the favor.

Equivalent exchange.

"Alright, Riza," he muttered, squeezing her shoulder tightly. "Sleep well."

The beautiful girl on his arm just sighed.

xxxxx

A/N: Well, I sure took my sweet time, but I finally punched out another chapter. I like where the story is going – how two people, suddenly torn from those they were sure to be with forever suddenly find themselves in need of each other. I'm also quite proud of the pace I'm taking. Most of my fics end up pushing into the romance far too quickly, but here I am, two chapters in, and we're only at hugs. Some of you might say this is not a good thing, but trust me, it is. Anticipation is key.

Anyway, read and review.


	4. Chapter Three

**Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction**

**Strength**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

Chapter Three

Winry permitted herself a mental pat on the back. She had nothing against being proud when the situation warranted, but there were times where she just simply impressed herself. No one who knew them in their earlier years would have ever believed what they were seeing. But Winry grinned inwardly from her vantage point on the porch as she watched Ed and Wrath futzing with his new invention.

At first, the black haired boy had refused to believe all of Ed's wild tales from beyond the gate. When Ed had finally opted to build one of the odd mechanisms he'd encountered – namely, a hydroelectric dam - Wrath had nearly toppled over, and had demanded that Ed teach him everything there was to know about it. Ed had obliged, and was going over the basics of liquid dynamics and electricity, Wrath listening diligently. And Winry, for her part, couldn't have been more pleased with them.

Oh, she had been interested in the concept, and was fully intending to pry as much information as she could about the device from the boy when the opportunity presented itself. But her maternal instincts told her that every minute those two spent _not_ fighting was a minute spent in the right direction.

The thought was quite abruptly ousted to the back of her mind, however, when she felt Al's surprisingly nimble hands begin to rub her shoulders, easing the day's tensions out one skilled caress at a time.

"How was your day Winry?" Al breathed, snuggling his head against the back of her neck.

Winry shivered. "Good. Or at least, it is now. H-Hey! You know how Grandma feels about that kind of stuff!"

Al nipped her ear again. "Yeah, so? Pinako's not here, is she?"

Winry snickered. "You beast…"

"You're not in a position to complain," Al said, kissing her neck.

"Oh, you…" Winry stammered, her face red. "Where's my wrench?"

Al simply chuckled and continued.

Winry, whose focus had once been vested on the two laboring young men by the sluice, had failed to notice a sad pair of eyes that watched them from by the river.

"And then what, Ed?" came the black haired boy's call. "Hello? Can you hear me? Ed!"

The other boy nodded, turning his attention back to the dam. "Sorry, Wrath, I was spacing out. Where was I?"

xxxxx

When Wrath's curiosity had finally been satiated, Ed gleamed as he admired his work. A dam and a makeshift sluice of sorts poured from the stream near the Rockbell property. A tiny little watermill slowly caught the water pressure, tightening a beam that lead all the way back to a shed not far from the river. It was far enough, however, that it could be safe from the river waters, as what was being produced in the shed was more than a little mill.

"A hydro-what?"

Ed grinned as he explained his new contraption to Riza, who gave the thing a critical eye. "A hydroelectric dam. I'd picked it up studying at the university on the other side of the gate. You can use a watermill to generate power."

The blond nodded. Her hair was up in her trademark bun, but her outfit was casual civilian wear. "Interesting. How much power can it create?"

Ed shrugged. "The ones in I saw could power a whole city if they were big enough. For this tiny river, though, I'd say something like five or ten kilowatts an hour or so."

Riza nodded, watching the water pour of the sluice. "I'm sure Winry would marvel over this. Speaking of which…" she turned her attention back to the young man. "I haven't seen you speaking with her as of late. I haven't seen you speaking with anyone recently. I'd think that you'd want to spend every waking moment with your family now that you're back."

Ed's face masked a troubled look. "Winry…I don't know, it's just been so long, and…well, we're different people now. She's engaged to my little brother, and they just look so happy together, and…"

Riza blinked, a worried look on her face. "Oh. Did you…love her?"

Ed closed his eyes. "I've known her all my life…and she's seen me in some of my weakest moments. Not many people can say that. I had always assumed that there was something there…something that neither of us could really grasp…"

Riza bit her lip. "You didn't answer my question, Ed."

Ed took a deep breath. "…No. It wasn't love. Not the kind that you're thinking of, anyway. She was more like a sister to me, anyway…and now Al…"

Riza released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Why that question had suddenly left her lips was beyond her. But the sudden relief she felt after his words confused her even more.

She didn't have time to ponder what Ed had said as the boy lowered into a squat, hugging his knees. "I guess now…I can add you to the list of people who've see me cry…"

Riza's eyes widened as the boy she had always seen as a strong, overbearing soul broke down before her, his shoulder heaving. He fell on backside and rested his face on his knees.

Riza sat down next to him, her hand coming up to stroke his shoulder almost without thought. "It's okay, Ed…you don't have to pretend to be so strong like you always do. You were there for me, so…"

Ed didn't even bother to reply, as his cheeks burned. "God, I'm still such a child…"

Riza's stroking hand extended to clasp his shoulder, pulling the boy closer, leaning him against her. Her other arm came up in front of him, clutching him tightly. "Ed…if nothing else…I'll try to be there for you when you need someone."

Ed breathed in a heavy breath of air that filled his thoughts with both reality and the future.

"Thanks."

xxxxx

After dinner, Pinako and Sig had opened up a bottle of Grande Marnier, and offered some to Riza. Ed, Al Wrath and Winry weren't old enough to drink it, and the two adults were delighted to have a third party to delegate whenever their debates came to odds.

That was unnecessary, however, as the subject for that evening was, at the moment, Riza herself.

The Lieutenant sighed. While she understood that the two had undoubtedly talked every other potential subject to death, she did not understand why it had to be _her_ duty to fill in for it.

"So, three more days?" Pinako asked.

Riza nodded, sipping her drink. It stung her throat; Riza had never particularly cared for hard liquor. That was something she and Roy never had in common. "That's a safe number. I was inclined to put it off, maybe add a few more days, make it a full two weeks, but if I put it off now, I'll just put it off again, and very soon I'll have spent more time here than I should have. You have all been extremely hospitable, I really enjoy being here with you all, and I don't look forward to leaving…but I do have a job to get back to, and if I stay too long, someone's going to suspect something."

Pinako nodded. "I see. So, what's been happening in Central? We don't get much news here in Rizenpool."

Riza twirled her glass. "The military's been busy quieting uproar's all across the map. The Ishbalites have all but settled down, but by the time that uprising died down, another's sprung up. Humanity sure doesn't seem to be able to live peacefully together."

Sig held his drink in a massive fist. "We distinctly avoided big cities like that for exactly that reason. Human beings constantly disagree with each other, it's part of our nature. When those disagreements can't be settled with words, they are settled with violence. Large numbers of people only increase the odds of that happening. That's why life out here is so peaceful – there are simply not enough people for violence to be an issue."

Riza nodded, discreetly ignoring her glass. "That idea works in theory, but humanity is constantly growing. Children are born every day, and sometimes, even small villages like this can become huge cities, simply when given a long enough period of time. That's why societies are formed – because they have to be formed, otherwise there'd be chaos."

Pinako raised a finger. "But because societies can't be perfect, they become chaotic anyway, with people taking advantages of weaknesses in the system. And like you said, humanity is constantly growing, so even these societies lose control of the people, and chaos overtakes it altogether."

Riza sighed. "That's true. Humanity just seems to cycle through period's like that."

"Well, I doubt the three of us are going to solve this debacle any time soon," Pinako topped off her glass.

"That's true," Riza nodded. "Can I ask something? What exactly got Ed and his brother interested in alchemy?"

Pinako twirled her glass, eying it critically. "Well…it was their father, originally. He was an alchemy genius, so of course his kids had a gift for it. Alchemy, I'm told, is not something you want to try if you lack the talent. But Ed and Al had talent and how. Plus, they were so smart at such a young age."

Finished off his drink. "They've also studied hard ever since they were little kids. And they had a brilliant teacher as well."

Riza nodded, not letting her eyes betray her disappointment. "I see."

"So anyway, Riza…" Pinako set her glass down. "Now that we're on the subject of the boys, I've noticed you've been spending more and more time with Edward lately."

Riza tried not to swallow _too_ visibly. "What do you mean? It's been three years since I've seen him, and it will be a whole year until I could possibly see him again."

Pinako smirked. "And yet you hardly ever converse with the rest of us. This conversation has been your first outside of mealtime conversation."

Sig nodded. "I'm in agreement. And the rest of us have been giving Edward his space. We do this because we can all tell he doesn't yet feel comfortable, even around his little brother. But you, Miss Riza…"

Riza felt herself blushing. "What?"

Pinako finished the thought. "Ed seems…very comfortable around you."

Sig nodded. "Yes indeed – More so than his own brother. More so than even Winry."

Riza downed the rest of her glass, resulting in a coughing fit that gave her a few extra seconds to think of a response.

"I'm sure, I don't know _what_ Ed thinks of me," Riza wiped her lips with her napkin. "But you know better than anyone that Ed's just not the type to get close to people. I don't know what you're seeing that I'm not, but I cannot see him suddenly wanting to get closer to someone like me."

Sig shook his head and Pinako sighed. "You're as blind as you are stubborn, my dear. I've never seen the lad so close to anyone beyond the family."

Riza shook her head, disappointment showing in her eyes. "Even supposing you're right…neither of us can afford to be close to each other, and he knows it as well as I do. I'm going to be leaving in a few days anyway, so it won't make a difference."

Pinako winked. "So is that why you're suddenly looking so depressed?"

Riza's heart caught in her throat.

The old woman just smiled. "You youngsters…honestly, you never know _what_ to do with your feelings." Pinako downed the last of her drink. "Well, I'd say we've tormented this poor woman enough for one day, Sig. I'm calling it a night."

The big man nodded. "Goodnight, Miss Rockbell."

"And goodnight to you, Riza," Pinako smiled. "Winry and Al will attest; my rule in this house is no topsy-turvy. Since you've only got a few nights with Ed, however, I might make an exception if you-"

"Miss Rockbell!" Riza stammered loudly, nearly waking Al and Winry who dozed less than a stone's throw away behind a couch.

The old woman winked. "Just a thought, dearie. Goodnight."

"'Night…" Riza flushed, angrily as she all but stomped off to her room.

Thankfully, Ed was asleep when she arrived. She did not think she could talk to him after that last little discussion.

So instead, she slept, facing her dreams alone.

xxxxx

"You've decided to _what_!" Ed gasped out.

It was the next day, and Ed and Riza were rummaging through what books and references had accumulated in Winry's house, not the least of which focused on alchemy. While Ed looked about as aghast as a deer caught in headlights, Riza's face was her usual pinnacle of seriousness.

"I've decided to take up alchemy," Riza repeated. "Specifically, flame alchemy. I want to learn more about the craft that Roy left behind. It's the best way I could think of to honor his memory."

Ed rubbed his forehead. "Riza, Alchemy is a huge commitment! This isn't something to be made on the spur of the moment!"

Riza nodded. "I'm not, Ed. I've been seriously considering it ever since I got on the train to Rizenpool."

Ed shook his head. "Well, you haven't considered it enough, Riza. Alchemy takes an extreme level of time and energy, and flame alchemy's one of the hardest skills to master. It's likely to dominate your entire life before you get anywhere _near_ to Mustang's level. The only reason Al and I are as powerful as we are is because we were both so naturally talented, we've been doing it since we were kids, and we worked primarily with solids. It's a whole other ball game with gasses, and you're just now beginning as an adult."

Riza bit her lip. She had assumed that Ed of all people would support a venture like this. "Roy had already taught me the basic rules – the law of equivalent exchange, the purpose of arrays, all of it. I know I'm starting kind of late…but I could at least try."

Ed sat down in the easy chair by the wall, his hanging his head.

He was laughing.

"Riza…Riza, Riza, Riza…" he shook his head in disbelief.

The blonde just eyed him, incredulously. "Wha…why are you _laughing_ at-?"

Ed silenced her with his hand.

His right hand.

"Riza, take a look at my arm." Ed clenched his fist. "Take a good, long look at my arm. A few weeks ago, this arm didn't exist. And I'm still not sure how I got it back. I'm lucky it happened at all."

Ed gave Riza a look that made her shiver. Why did his eyes have to be so captivating?

"Take it from me, Riza," Ed sighed. "Alchemy will…_literally_…tear you apart."

Riza couldn't take her eyes off the boy as he got out of his seat and began to pace the room. "And that line about equivalent exchange? That's a load of crap too. That's just something used to limit an alchemist's power."

Riza's jaw fell. "What?"

Ed nodded. "Think about it. How much value does a human life have? We place so much value on ourselves and everyone else, but all we are is a composition of elements. All it takes to kill a human being is a couple of decades, a stray automobile, an incurable disease, a single well-aimed bullet…or a broken heart. There are humans who live to be a hundred years old, and there are babies who die before they are even born. And what price do we get in return? What's the difference? If all humans are equal, then why do we die so sporadically?"

All Riza could do was listen aghast. To see Ed talk like this…it was all Riza could do to stand on her own two feet.

Ed leaned his weight against the bookshelf. "I thought long and hard about this during my stay behind the gate. The law of conservation can't exist because nothing can have a set price. It's like comparing our economy to a barter system. The same item can be bought with a worthless knickknack, or with everything you've every valued in your life. Some things are simply priceless, and can never be attained. Either way…alchemy is a terrible burden to carry, Riza. I would never wish that on you. I would never wish that on anyone. I wish Al and I had never even attempted it."

Riza found the courage to approach him. She offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. All she got in reply was a sigh.

"I still want to do it, Ed," Riza said, sternly. "As much as I admired him, I could never get close to him. I could never understand him. Alchemy, for me, represents the barrier between myself…and him. I have to do this, Ed. I've…I've got nothing else to do with my life."

Riza bit her lip. She hoped that her argument would stand. What she had failed to mention, however, was that she was not just doing this to better understand Roy Mustang's world.

She was doing it to understand Edward's as well.

The boy sighed. "You're one stubborn woman, Riza."

Riza let a flicker of a smile glint her face.

Ed turned around, smiling back. "And I suppose you'll want me to teach you as much as I can while you're here?"

Riza looked uneasy. "Um, well…if it's not too much trouble…"

Ed shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But Riza…if knowing me has taught you nothing else…I hope it has taught you this…" Ed took her by the shoulder and stared her in the yes. Riza's legs became jelly. "…_Never_…attempt human transmutation."

Riza bit her lip and nodded. That was something she had known almost as long as she had known about alchemy.

"I promise, Ed."

xxxxx

Two shapes glided and collided in the hot afternoon sun, as Wrath and Al dueled. Fists flew and feet fell as the two boy's measured up to each other in a dazzling display of martial arts. Wrath refrained from using his right arm and left leg, not wanting to hurt the other boy with his automail, but in exchange, Al didn't use alchemy.

The sparring match came to a close when Al finally pinned Wrath to the ground, automail arms flailing about.

"Alright, alright, you win!" the black haired boy yelped. "Lemme go!"

Al chuckled and let the boy up, dusting off his hands.

"You're looking good out there, Al," came a voice.

The boy turned to see his brother, sitting in the sunlight, watching the other two.

"Niisan!"

Ed smiled. "I'd say you're about at my level from back when sensei taught us. But Wrath, how did you get so good?"

Wrath chuckled. "My fath…I mean, Sig's been teaching me. He's also been teaching Al too."

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. That big fella? Still, without your armor, you probably wouldn't stand a chance against me, Al."

Al sneered. "Oh really? You want to come over here and see for yourself?"

Ed chuckled. "Later, Al. I'm enjoying the sun."

Al shrugged. "Okay, okay, I see how it is…" Al leered. "…Shorty."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, you did not…"

Al smirked. "Oh yes I did, Niisan. What are you gonna do about it?"

Al got his response when two mounds of clay arose from the ground beneath his feet, seizing both ankles in a death grip.

"Wha-?"

Before he could get any more out, Ed tackled him, wrestling him to the ground.

"Call me Shorty, will you?" Ed growled, his brother helplessly outmatched.

"Gah!" Al yelped when Ed started tickling him. "Wrath, help!"

The black haired boy just giggled. "No way, Al. You got yourself into that, and I'm not about to take on Ed when he's like that!"

The two boy's wrestled and fought and played till the sun began to set, and when they were finished, the two boys all laid out on their backs, exhausted. Wrath was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not used to playing with a younger brother who's actually smaller than me," Ed panted.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Al grunted.

Ed smiled. "Still, you held your own once you got to your feet."

Al leered. "That's because I don't like to fight with alchemy. That was a dirty trick, Niisan."

Ed laughed. "Yeah, you called me short. All bets are off after that."

The other boy just laughed.

"Speaking of which," Ed stretched. "Riza asked me to teach her Alchemy for the remainder of her time here."

Al smiled. "Oh? Well, she couldn't ask for a better teacher. Go for it."

Ed gawked. "Al, are you serious? You want her to take that kind of risk? What if she tries to bring Roy back to life?"

"She's a smart woman, she won't do that. Besides, she already mentioned that she had no talent for it. More than likely, she'll drop it after a while. At least, for now, you have an excuse to spend a bit more time with her," Al winked.

Once again, Ed gawked. "Wha…What are you implying?"

Al snickered. "Oh, come on, Niisan. You two already spend as much time together as Winry and me. You might as well accept it."

Ed winced. "No way, Al. She's too hooked on the Colonel to be interested in me anyway!"

Al shook his head. "But, Niisan…Colonel Mustang is…"

Ed nodded. "I know, I know…but that kind of devotion doesn't just go away, Al. The whole reason she wants to study alchemy is to better understand that guy."

Al shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But you know…Colonel Mustang isn't the only guy who studies Alchemy here…"

Ed wrapped Al's head and gave him a noogie. "I think that's enough out of you for one day, Al."

"Alright, alright!" Al pleaded. "I surrender!"

But despite Edward's protests, the thought was there. And the thought had been there since that night on the roof.

Would Riza…?

No. No way. Their experiences were too vastly different, they had both suffered losses of those they had already loved. Besides, she was leaving in two days.

What kind of future possibly awaited them there?

But the possibilities…the chance that maybe, just maybe…he could hold her in his arms like that again…

Al glanced up at his brother. "Niisan? Why are you blushing?"

Ed let the boy go. "It's nothing Al. Come on, let's get going."

Al shrugged and followed his brother home.

xxxxx

A/N: I know you want more, but I like to keep my chapters consistent. Where is the relationship going? How will it foster? What will it take for Ed's family to convince the two stubborn blondes to finally realize what's right in front of their faces?

Well, you'll have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter Four

**Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction**

**Strength**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

Chapter Four

Ed grimaced. "No, no…try it again, Riza."

Riza, for her part, was sweating profusely over a kiln, several half formed seals surrounding the earth around her. "Ed…I've been trying for two days straight! Why isn't it working?"

Ed sighed, trying to reconcile with her. She had been studying without rest for the past two days, and hadn't seen any results. Finally, Ed had decided to let her try to perform flame alchemy, though on a severely restricted level.

Rather than trying to start a fire, Ed had asked her to try to put one out.

So Riza had been spending the past several hours trying to choke out a campfire, cutting off all the oxygen, trying to snuff it out.

After painstaking lengths, the fire seemed to taunting her with its wispy flames.

Riza practically growled with frusration. She hadn't slept last night, staying up to read through Ed's collection of alchemy texts. She had dark blotches under her eyes, and was growing irritable. After another failed atempt, she angrily kicked one of the burning logs with her boot.

"This is impossible! I'm never going to get the hang of flame alchemy before I leave for Central!"

Ed sighed. "I warned you, Riza. Alchemy's a difficult proffesion. You can't expect to master it in three days!"

Riza sat on her haunches, leaning her back against a nearby tree. "But I'm leaving _tomorrow_!"

Ed got to his feet. He was trying not to smile, but she just kept reminding him of himself when he was first beginning.

He sat down beside her and offered a comforting touch on the shoulder.

"Well, you can always ask Major Armstrong to teach you."

Riza rested her head against her knees. "I don't want _Armstrong_ to teach me, Ed, I want _you_."

Ed blinked. "What?"

Riza froze, realizing she had slipped up. She must have really been tired.

Ed stared unblinking at her. "Riza…"

Riza felt her face begin fo heat up. "I mean…nothing, forget it…"

Ed didn't let up. "Riza…"

Riza flinched as Ed wrapped his arms around her shoulders, but she didn't push him away. It was getting late and it was cold, and his arms were just so warm…

"Riza…"

His voice was so close now and his breath touched her cheeks, sending shivers down her spine for all the wrong reasons.

Riza lifted her head, and Ed's face was right there. He didn't look away, almost daring her to blink. Riza swallowed, resisting the urge to lick her lips. Was he doing this on purpose? Didn't he realize the electricity between them was making her heart pound and her throat dry? She would push him away if she wasn't so cold. She would take him in her arms if she wasn't so scared of waking up.

Ed touched his lips to hers. Just a touch. Riza refused to breath. Neither dared a word. His eyes were just barely open, and she could almost swear she could taste him.

"Ed…" his name passed her throat.

Ed responded with a smart curve of his lips. He opened his eyes and she almost lost her mind how golden they were.

Her hand came up touch his shoulder as gently as she could.

"I'm going back to Central tomorrow…" she breathed, drawing back to a safe distance.

Ed said nothing, but his smile was gone.

Riza found the strength to climb to her feet and slowly make her way back to the Rockbell house.

Ed watched the last of broken flames die down.

"Damn it…"

xxxxx

Dinner that evening was somewhat quiet. Riza had holed herself in her room on grounds that she hadn't slept since yesterday. The rest of the household, well aware of Riza's new fascination with Alchemy, didn't bat an eyelash.

When Edward remained silent throughout dinner, however, Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Ed, you haven't said a word all evening," she said worriedly, interrupting her fiancée's recount of his visit to the Ishbal encampment. "And you haven't touched your food. What's wrong?"

Ed shook his head. "Just don't feel like eating."

Winry threw him a meaningful look.

"Did something happen with Riza?"

Ed said nothing.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?"

Ed shrugged. "…Something like that."

Pinako sipped her water glass. "Well, you'd best make amends quickly – she's leaving in the morning you know."

Ed nodded. "I know."

Nothing more was said, though Ed received his share of troubled looks after dinner.

Later, Ed and Al were sitting by the fireplace, catching up on the past few years. Ed was surprised to learn how much Al had learned in terms of alchemy – he was almost at the State Alchemist level, Ed was sure of it. Though, Al had no such aspirations.

"I just don't trust the military," Al explained. "If the time we spent searching for the Philosopher's Stone has taught me anything, it's that it's best not to get involved with them."

Ed smiled, inquisitively. "You remember it?"

Al shrugged. "Bits and pieces. Some of the stronger memories like seeing Marta die…seeing a homunculus that looked like mom…becoming the philosopher's stone…"

Ed nodded. "You're right, Al – it would be better if you stayed away from the military. But at least we know not everyone who's in the military are bad people. You trust Riza, don't you?"

Al winked. "Sure, don't you?"

Ed didn't miss a beat. "Of course I do."

Al smiled. Hook line and sinker. "Then why have you spent the evening avoiding her?"

Ed tensed up. "Um…well, I mean, she trying to sleep…"

Al shook his head. "I doubt she's getting much of it – you could hear her tossing and turning for the past hour or so."

Ed looked away. "Well, still – I don't want to disturb her."

Al had to stop himself from laughing. "Niisan…you know you're only fooling yourself, right?"

Ed bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"Just what exactly did you two fight about anyway?"

Ed sighed, concentrating on the fireplace. "We…didn't exactly get into a fight…it was more like…"

Ed bided his time by feeling the air around the fire. With all the flame alchemy he'd researched to help Riza with her studying, he was beginning to get a sense for the flow of air that fed the fire, the steady influx of oxygen and the release of carcinogens-

"More like?"

Ed snapped to. "Oh…well…you know… It was more like…we both realized something."

Al nodded. "I think the rest of us have realized it too."

Ed said nothing.

Al chuckled. "I'll tell you what, Niisan – I'm gonna go to bed. What you do from now until morning…that's up to you."

Ed watched Al getting to his feet. As he walked away, Ed suddenly got up and took his brother by the shoulders and embraced him.

"Niisan?"

"Al…" he sighed, holding him tightly. "Thank you. And I'm sorry. Can you…promise me something?"

Al blinked, holding his brother's arms. "What?"

"Keep true to your belief – stay away from the military." Ed almost chocked the next words. "Stay out of Central entirely."

Al tried not to laugh. "Ok, Niisan. If you think they're that dangerous…"

"Promise?"

This time Al did chuckle. "I promise, okay? Now go talk to Riza before we all lock you up together."

Ed didn't laugh as he watched his brother walk away.

xxxxx

Moments later, a knock sounded on Riza's door.

"Riza? Are you asleep?"

Ed's words were met with silence. Too much silence, as it turned out – Edward was tuned into the airflow inside the room, and the steady puff of Riza's breathing had suddenly stifled with the sound of his voice.

Ed closed his eyes. She could hear him.

"Riza…" he breathed. "I just…wanted to apologize for putting you in this position. I know it's difficult with the…with Roy gone. I've just been so alone for the past three years. I needed…something. I let that need get the better of me and I'm sorry."

Ed sat on the floor, his back to the door.

"You know, the more I think about it, the harder it is for me to let it go. Maybe it's a good thing you're leaving tomorrow…any longer, and it would just be too painful. I don't think I could stand losing that kind of connection with someone."

Ed squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not again…"

Riza had gotten out of bed and mirrored Edward by sitting with her back to the door. She still said nothing, and her face remained blank. But a million thoughts were going around in her head.

"The truth is…" Edward said. "I had to give it all up in order to make it back in one piece. The price I paid…"

Riza creased her brow as she heard Ed sigh in grief.

"…Was Winry."

Riza blinked. What did he mean by that?

"You see, in order to make it through the gate, I had to offer up something of equal value. Rather than give up my body, I chose to sacrifice something that I had to look forward too, something of personal importance to me. So, I made with back home with my arm and my leg…and in return, I lost any chance I'd ever have with Winry."

Riza drew in her breath. So _that_ was the price he paid…

"It was almost too perfect," Ed sighed. "Rather than just have her move out or grow to hate me, she got engaged to my brother, the one person in the whole world whose trust I could _never_ betray. It was arranged just perfectly so that it could dangle what could have been right in front of my face."

Riza felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. "It…it isn't fair, the way life takes those we value from our lives…is it?"

Ed sighed on the other side of the door. "No, it's not."

He got to his feet.

"Well…I just wanted you to understand why I did what I did. All I wanted was to fill an empty place in my life that used to be so full of happiness."

Riza slowly stood up. "I know…so was I, Ed."

Ed shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "No, don't blame yourself, Riza. I'm the one who broke the first rule."

The door opened, and Riza fixed her gaze on the boy.

"Well I'm breaking it too."

In an instant, she had taken him by the shoulders and was kissing him.

Ed couldn't breathe. He could hardly think. What was she doing? Hadn't he just spent all this time trying to break what he had so heedlessly established? She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be doing this!

And god help him, he shouldn't be loving it so much! He shouldn't be returning this kiss, shouldn't be moaning into her mouth, shouldn't be curling his fingers through her hair, causing her to squirm with a startling passion that he wouldn't have expected from her.

The way she moved against him, her muscles coiled with a feline elegancy, as she clung to him with a surprising bit of strength, almost painfully so. Oddly, all it served to do was drive him further on, as he kissed her open mouthed, devouring her lips, enjoying the feel of her warm frame pressed against him.

And just as suddenly, he pushed her away, gasping for air.

"That was…"

"We just…"

Both of them were looking at each other with something more akin to shock than actual passion.

"Maybe we…"

"This isn't…"

Ed swallowed hard, holding her tightly by the shoulders.

"I should…sleep out here tonight…"

As exhilarated as Riza was, she found she could neither protest nor agree as Edward gently pushed her back into the bedroom and shut the door between them. He then grasped the doorframe, the full weight of the situation suddenly weight on his shoulders as he almost buckled over with the realization of what had just occurred.

They had just kissed.

And it had been _fantastic_!

Taking several deep breaths, Ed paced the empty hallway, looking for something to keep his mind off the beautiful blonde that lay mere footsteps away. Good God, he wanted her right then! And she had made her intentions pretty clear - If he ran back to the room and opened the door and taken her right then, she wouldn't have stopped him.

The temptation was just…

Edward slapped his face. No! He wasn't thinking straight. Sure, it would be a fantastic rush, but then what? Then, they'd have been stuck with a situation that neither of them wanted to deal with.

No, it had to stop now.

Walking out to the porch, Ed stared hard at the stars.

Back in the bedroom, Riza was laying on her back, eyes wide open. The adrenaline was slowly seeping out of her system, and her body eventually calmed down, but her mind was in overdrive for the remainder of the night.

It was not images of Mustang that flooded her dreams that night.

xxxxx

The next morning, Ed was nowhere to be found. Al and Winry were worried, but Riza explained the situation to them. None of them seemed too surprised after that.

"He did _what_?" Winry gawked. "Gosh, we all wanted him to get a clue, but I didn't expect him to move _that_ fast!"

Riza blushed through the whole explanation. She hadn't wanted to reveal what had happened the night before, but she felt like she owed them an explanation for Ed's behavior – they had been without him for three years, they had every right to be concerned.

Though, she was quickly coming to regret the decision.

"So, how was he?" Winry asked, her concern for Ed's situation suddenly lifted. "If he had to sleep in a different room, he must have thought you were pretty-"

"Gosh, look at the time, Riza!" Al interrupted, overtly looking at his watch. "When's your train get here? You're gonna be late!"

Winry poked her fiancé in the side. "You're no fun, Al!"

Al smiled, weakly. "Give the poor woman a break, Winry – You know how much she's going through."

Winry smiled, relenting. "Alright, fine. But you better call sometime – I don't want to have to wait a whole year just to hear from you Riza."

Riza managed a smile. "Count on it."

Al smiled. "Take care."

Pinako shook her hand. "If you're ever in need of a good mechanic, you let us know – Between Winry and myself, we'll fix just about anything."

Riza nodded. "Will do."

Wrath smiled weakly. "See you later!"

Sig nodded in agreement.

Riza smiled, warmly. "Thanks a lot you guys. It was great to see you all again. I'll be back next year if all goes well. Until then, take care."

They Rockbell's waved farewell as Riza prodded down the street towards the train station.

She heaved a great sigh. She had hoped to at least say goodbye to Edward. Though they might not have let each other go, it still would have been nice just to be held in those arms once again…

Riza shook her head. It would be a full year before she would ever see him again. She needed to put him out of her mind and focus on her job. Central would be wanting a full report. She had stayed in Rizenpool for five days, they would expect an explanation.

Riza sighed. It would be a long day, and the train ride was just the beginning. She paid for her ticket, checked her bags, and boarded the train, sitting down in one of the seats, and picked up an alchemy textbook that she had "borrowed" from Ed's study.

Shortly after the train started moving, she sensed someone standing over her.

"That's called stealing, you know?"

Riza looked up. And dropped her book.

"Ed?"

Ed plopped down in the seat in front of her. "The way I see it, you're never going to get the hang of Flame Alchemy the rate you're going. And don't get me wrong, Armstrong's a fine alchemist, but he's not the greatest teacher. He really only good in practice."

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Riza scowled. "This train is bound for Central! The instant you so much as set foot – get off this train, right now!"

Ed crossed his arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Riza."

Riza got to her feet and seized Ed by the wrist. "Edward, I mean it!"

Ed didn't flinch. "So do I."

Riza looked helplessly at him. "Edward, don't be a fool! Do you realize what the consequences will be if the military learns of your return? You'll be hunted for information on the Philosopher's Stone for the rest of your life! You'd be a target no matter where you go!"

Ed shrugged. "So? Can't be much worse than some of the things I've already experienced in my life."

Riza was on the verge of tears. "Why are you doing this? Is it because of me? Is it because of Roy? Because of Winry or Al or the Military or Ishbal…what are you trying to make up for?"

Edward stared out the window, glancing up at the sun. Once, a long time ago, he had reached for that sun on a train car much like this one. The sun was no god – it was simply a ball of burning gas. Get too close, and you get burned. Yet people will always continue to reach for the sun, trying their hardest to get closer to God. Maybe that's what Alchemy was all about – maybe Alchemists were the closest things to God's humanity would ever see.

Ed certainly didn't feel like much of a God, sitting next to this gorgeous specimen of femininity. He was in awe of no God, no power, no force as much as he was in awe of Riza. Just sitting across to her gave him goose bumps. He understood now why Mustang had kept her so close. She exuded strength the way the sun exuded warmth, and she had plenty of that as well.

"It's simple, really…" Ed smiled at her. "I've never taught alchemy before. It's not something I've ever seen myself doing. But now that I've had a taste of it…"

He stood up to touch Riza's face.

"I want to see where it goes…"

Riza's ears burned as she looked away. "Are you sure you're serious about this?"

Ed smiled. "Positive."

Riza crossed her arms, uncomfortably. "I can…be a pretty stubborn student sometimes. I'm not always the most creative…or interesting…"

He shook his head. "And I'm still just learning myself. You'll have to be just as patient with me."

"If I agree to do this…" Riza looked up hopefully. "You won't give up on me, even if I don't seem to get it right away?"

Ed shook his head. "Riza, the Military will be begging you to be the next Flame Alchemist before I let you quit."

Riza sighed, closing her eyes as she smiled. "Ed…I just don't know if I'm ready…"

Ed smiled. "Neither do I. But I _do_ know that this is what I want."

Riza's eyes came open as Ed leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"…And I know that you want this just as much as I do…"

Riza was frozen stiff as Ed kissed her again. His hands came up to touch her face, and her arms encircled his shoulders almost unconsciously. She could scarcely believe what she was doing. She had never gone so far as to kiss anyone in her past. As a young woman growing up, she had always been antisocial, always focusing on her schooling, never allowing herself time for friends or lovers. Even that connection with Roy had been purely emotional – she hadn't allowed him to so much as touch her for the longest time, simply by matter of principle. In their last days together, the farthest they had gone was simple hand holding.

Was she just making up for lost experiences with someone else? Did she feel like she had been cheated of her one chance to truly experience intimacy, and thus be willing to open up to anyone?

No, she would not open up to just anyone – her lack of fulfillment in the past probably contributed to this burning need to keep kissing this young man. But Edward meant more to her than that. He had always stood out more than almost anyone she knew. And he had a fire in his smile that could easily match Roy's.

Riza groaned and pushed Ed down on the seat. She needed to stop thinking about Roy. Roy was dead. She needed to move on. If moving on involved doing something so…illicit, then so be it. At least her nightmares had started to fade.

And besides, why should suddenly breaking this steady resolve to remain untouched be such a bad thing? It felt unbelievable! And Ed was a good, honest young man. She knew, more than anyone else, that he would never betray her. His moral boundaries extended far beyond the normal throes of man. He had seen and touched and lived on such an existentially unprecedented level.

Edward was so…different.

"I…think the other passengers are getting annoyed…" Ed laughed, a slight blush on his face.

Riza's eyes fluttered open. "Oh…"

Ed kept his arm around her waist as Riza sat down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. It was about a four hour train ride to Central, even longer with all the stops they'd make.

Riza hardly noticed.


End file.
